


Fandom [GaaNaru]

by AlTheGay



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Gaara (Naruto), Based off of an album, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Fandom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaara and Naruto have a band with Utakata, Gaara knows it, Killer Bee is their manager, M/M, Naruto knows it, Naruto respects his boyfriend Gaara, No Smut, Sasuke's an asshole, all chapter titles are songs from the album and the band plays them, like... really gay, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheGay/pseuds/AlTheGay
Summary: When Sasuke left him for their best friend Sakura, Naruto fell into a deep depression. That's when Gaara came in to save him. Yeah, he did miss having sex, but a sexless relationship with his bandmate was way better than crying over that asshole.An AU where Gaara is an asexual MLM and Naruto is his supportive boyfriend with insecurities.There's a ton of fluff and some angst in this thing, you've been warned.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (Past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is the first fanfic I've written here and it's from my favorite ship nontheless so.. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING: there's a lot of Gaara fangirling on my part throughout the story..

* * *

He woke up that morning with a headache and the usual empty feeling in his heart. Oh yeah, that feeling. It had been there ever since Sasuke came to his apartment that one night. That sad, stormy night. The night it all ended.

The black-haired man bursted in with a cooler expression than usual, and Naruto immediately knew what it was all about even before it started. He'd seen it many times, the eyes of someone who's about to leave their significant other for someone else. He'd seen it with his parents and in the mirror when he broke up with Hinata. Those were the eyes of a heartbreak, and damn he knew them well.

The conversation went smoothly, Sasuke being Sasuke went straight to the point and looked down when he was finished, seemingly embarrased. Oh yes, the embarrasment, he'd forgotten about that. The blonde then kissed him one last time, shook his hand and, as soon as the Uchiha left, dropped his body onto the floor and cried his heart out until nothing but pain was left. And then the void that he'd spent so much time filling was suddenly back. And he realised, once again, that he was meant to be lonely.

He looked at his emaciated body, examining it shamelessly. The bags under his eyes, eyes that had lost all the light and hope they once had. His way slimmer body. His messy, blonde hair that needed some serious caresses and grips from Sasuke's tough hands. Sasuke..

How long had it been? A week? A month? No. Not a month, he was still alive. Two weeks? Maybe, he didn't know.

A loud knock distracted him from his thoughts and he slowly made his way to the front door of his small apartment. When he opened he was blinded by daylight, which he'd been avoiding for obvious reasons, and after getting used to it he percieved the messy red hair of his bandmate, Gaara, who was looking at him with a mix of concern and anger in those aquamarine orbs, so different than Sasuke's.

"Gaara.. what are you-?" --the man didn't even let him finish when he started inspecting him like a maniac, looking at the tiniest details to see how much he'd changed since the last time they'd seen each other. Well shit.-- "Gaara?"

"I see you haven't been eating or showering for at least a week and that's the littest of my concerns. You're clearly either sleepless or sleeping way too much, you're filthy, disarranged, probably feeling dead inside and definitely stupider than on average. Also you're not staring and your usually bright look is so opaque. Did you and Sasuke break up?" --as always, the man knows perfectly what's going on and his usually monotone way of speaking had barely shifted to a more preoccupied one, which was an even worse sign than the worried look in his eyes. That's it, he was finished, this was the end of his life. At least he was feeling something, even anxiety, it was welcome.

Gaara stared into his soul as he was waiting for an answer from Naruto, who just stood there in a weirdly comfortable silence before nodding, not able to make a coherent sentence come out of his mouth. So instead he started looking at his friend. He was wearing his not unusual winter clothes --a wine coat; thick, black leather pants and some designer-looking ocre boots-- even though they were in the middle of summer. But who could blame him? The man came from a dry and desertic place so of course he was still not accustomed to the humid and cool winds of Konoha. Did he see lip gloss? Not weird either, Gaara took his appearence seriously and didn't hesitate to wear makeup if he deemed necessary. Then the scent of his fruity cologne flooded his senses and went dizzy for a few seconds, feeling a sudden warmth wrap around him. Was the redhead hugging him? It felt so close and he was so tired he coudln't help his eyelids slowly going down. And darkness came, but strangely, it felt so much like home he didn't care.

* * *

Gaara had been worried to death all week long and it was driving his siblings, and Shikamaru by consequence, crazy. He'd been pacing around the house, playing his bass at insanely late hours and reading inhuman ammounts of philosophy books to distract himself from the fact that his crush of a lifetime was skipping practice a month before the biggest concert of their musical career and the album wasn't even ready yet.

"Gaara, stop worrying so hard" --his sister Temari called him out as he was pacing around the living room.-- "I'm sure he's fine, he must be sick or some-" --she stopped on her tracks, suddenly remembering how nervous her brother was when reminded of the invisible live beings that cover every surface and sighed.-- "you get the point, your man is definitely okay.."

"But what if he's not? What if something really bad happened to him and I never get to see him again or tell him about my feelings for him?" --he was nearly hyperventilating when Kankuro said the first smart thing in his life.

"If you're so bad, why don't you go see him and find out what's going on once and for all?" --and those words worked magic in his little brother who, as soon as he heard them, gasped a little and hugged him loosely before going to grab his coat.

"That's an excellent idea, thank you brother." --he said politely, grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He was going to see Naruto and put an end to all his suffering.

But of course, when the blonde collapsed in his arms his worries had only worsened. He entered the messy apartment with difficulty and looked around, then started doing his thing. He left the blue-eyed singer on his bed and immediately got to cleaning. He picked up the empty instant ramen cups, did the laundry, washed his dishes and so on. His shared pain made him work so fast that when Naruto finally woke up he was waiting on the table smiling softly at him, two bowls of hot homemade ramen siting tenderly just for him. The man got uo from bed lazily and started eating, not even that making his mood go up. That's when Gaara truly knew that the situation was serious and he promised himself to make it better no matter what. 

When they were done with eating --and the redhead with thinking-- he'd come to the conclusion that his friend needed to get out and do stuff to get better, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Naruto, put on your comfiest sporty clothes. We're going training." --he simply said and ruffled his hair sweetly, a gesture common between the two but that seemed to upset Naruto even more.-- "I'll come back for you in an hour and no, you can't sleep your way out of this one. We're going and you can't reject the offer, see you later" --he smiled softly and hugged him loosely before heading out and to his car.

Naruto guessed he'd just have to comply and, when Gaara came back as promised, he was fully showered, dressed up and ready for training. Obviously, with the plainest look on his face, but it was better than nothing. He was wearing a velvet hoodie, gray sweatpants and carmine workout shoes that, combined with his usual messy hairstyle and the tattoo on his forehead made him look dreamlike. He realised he was staring when Gaara pointed it out to him, an unusual smirk on his face that did nothing but remind him of his boyfriend. No, _ex-boyfriend_. Naruto just sighed and nodded at him, signaling his friend that they could go.

They got in the green-eyed man's car and Naruto was really shocked when _Kizuato_ started playing. Who would've thought that someone as boring-looking could enjoy anime? Well, not that Gaara was boring at all, he just looked the type. That made him think about how much he didn't know about his bandmates despite having been together for years, _how concentrated he was on Sasuke_. Maybe the breakup wasn't so bad after all.

And then, the building was before them and he had a song on his head. They had the first song and that's it, his lack of inspiration unexplained. But now that his feelings were stimulated, the songs were flowing. As they entered the gym he mentally thanked Gaara for getting him out of his hole, he needed that. And he trained like crazy the rest of the evening, kicking punchbags and doing some advanced capoeira with the redhead, enjoying the excercise to the maximum.

Right now, he was showering in the lockers, the hot water running down his body and relaxing his sore muscles, which he hadn't noticed until he was in there and the weight on his back just disappeared. And for the first time all week long, he smiled. It was small, barely visible, but it was there, and that's enough for now.

* * *

Back at his apartment, he grabbed Gaara and his guitar, now able to show some emotion which, honestly, was progress.

"We have an album to write, right? Let's do it.. I think I'm ready.." --the redhead was surprised at his words, but still smiled and nodded. They sat across each other, both of them with an acoustic guitar tuned differently to match both the guitar and the bass and started playing.

If there was something the eyebrowless man loved about the blonde was his emotional strenghth, how he was able to overcome traumatic events so seemingly easy, how he was always so positive it lighted up every room he walked in and kept it that way unless you brought up his past. That was, in fact, how they met. Gaara was an exchange student from South America --Chile, to be precise-- and lived in the dryest desert in the world. He hadn't lived the easiest life, suffering constant bullying during his childhood for being short, pale and having very little eyebrows, eyebrows that disappeared completely after the fire that killed his mother. After that, he emigrated to Japan, where he lived with his uncle separated from his siblings. They blamed him for the fire, all of them. That caused him to be edgy and rude during his puberty, punching everything and everyone as an outlet for his pain and rage. Of course, the blonde had seen this and helped him realise that what he was doing was wrong. He saved him from doing more damage to himself and one phrase had gotten stuck in his brain: "When you're in pain, don't punch the people that caused it, take a deep breath and hit the chords intead". He listened and it changed his life for the better; now him and his siblings were closer than ever, he had a semi-good relationship with his father and, most importantly, friends.

Hours passed as the two wrote and wrote, played and played. And the next day, when they'd finished the first half of the album, they were in love.


	2. Watch What Happens Next

They spent the night together and, maybe because of the touch starvation they suffered or the fact that they were in love, woke up hugging each other closely, the redhead snuggled up into Naruto's chest. Sleeping together wasn't a problem when they were teens, since Utakata usually joined them, but this time opening their eyes next to one another evoked a mixture between wholesome and uncomfortable feelings in their chests. None of them wanted to say a word, both looking down into the matress with their cheeks a velvety color and different thoughts flooding their brains. Gaara's said "finally", Naruto's screeched "why". They changed silently and at breakfast, finally, Gaara dared to say something.

"Good morning.." --came out of his mouth, face and hair matching colors. And Naruto exploded with laughter for the first time in what felt like ages, which made his bandmate blush even more.-- "I'm sorry.. I.."

"It's fine, I just... thank you.." --the Uzumaki said genuinely, smiling wide as he chuckled his amusement off.-- "we slept together for the first time in years and the first thing you say is 'good morning' hours after?- not judging, I just think it's cute.." --that made the green-eyed man smile tenderly and nod. Phew, he wasn't mad. Their day went on as scheduled; a large practice session with all the songs they'd written together and a very confused Utakata by how much closer they looked, then ice creams that their manager Killer Bee bought, lunch, gym and back to practice.

When it was about 5 PM both blonde and redhead were left alone to talk about what went on last night, but this time the silence was comfortable and kind of sweet, so they just looked into the other's eyes, leaned in and spoke at the same time:

"I've been in love with you since we met"

"Let's get pizza.."

They spoke at the same time, yes, but said two very different things. Gaara blushed like crazy and Naruto looked like he'd seen a ghost, a very handsome one, but a ghost nonetheless, which made the eyebrowless man hide in his jacket and look down.

"I.. I read it all wrong, did I?"

"Yeah.. I mean, no.. but yeah, kinda" --Naruto's voice cracked up as he spoke, scratching the back of his neck shameful and tired from feeling too much in too little time after being empty for what felt so long. 

Gaara noticed and took his hand reassuringly in the friendly way it had always been, meaning he got it. It was too soon. The blue-eyed 22-year-old thanked him internally, knowing first-hand how bad his friend was with emotions. The redhead grabbed his coat and dragged him out into the streets of Konoha, the tiniest --but also the happiest-- smile on his face as they made their way through hoards of people and flashing city lights. They arrived to a famous inu cafe called Inuzuka Puppy Cups and the blonde smiled, being recieved by Kiba Inuzuka, son of the owner and old friend of Naruto's. The dog lover seemed relieved to see the two, like he knew something was off with Naruto. Sakura really talked huh?

His suspicions were more than confirmed when Kiba approached them in silence and, very suspiciously, started making a conversation about Akamaru and his girlfirend.

"So.. are you okay Naruto? I heard about.." --Naruto didn't even hesitate before he nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, Kiba, I'm good.. Tanuki-kun over here made a pretty big thing about me being bummed out and has done the impossible to get me not to think about it anymore.." --he didn't know why he was suddenly so irritable because it was objectively a pretty big deal, you don't just casually end an eight-year relationship because you felt like it. But still, it made him mad that everyone cared so much, like it wasn't their place to look after him even though he'd take a bullet for literally anyone he knew. Kiba sighed.

"Dude, I'm just trying to be nice. To be honest I don't understand the situation and I'm not in the position to have the right to, but know that you can talk to me or whatever.." --it was sincere, he could feel it, and that made him relax.

They ordered, an esspresso for Gaara and for Naruto a vanilla latte, which matched them well. Gaara was sweet and soft like vanilla, so he needed something bitter to tone himself down, meanwhile Naruto was now all bitterness, so sweet was the thing to go with now. He smiled at the irony, mostly because if this had been Sasuke and him their orders would've been swapped.. and there he was, thinking about Sasuke again when he had all he could ever want right in front of him. And no, it wasn't the menu.

Gaara seemed to notice and looked at him with what would've been eyebrows arched if he had any. He was doubting.

"You once told me that if the pain became too much to harvest, I hit the strings instead of the people causing it.. I think it's time for you to follow your own advice. If you're going to be mad at life and hit Sasuke, do it with lyrics. If you're going to be bummed out and tell everyone about it, do it in a relatable way.. that's why I brought you here.. play with the puppies, chill, think and then do your magic.." --and he followed the advice.

* * *

He strummed his guitar softly, smiling bitterly as the other two guys in the room encouraged him to start. They were in a surprise practice at Utakata's place. Naruto had managed to decide on a song that he liked for the second one in the album and now it was time to get it all over with by singing and playing it all three of them. He took in a deep breath.

_"I wanna be a millionaire before I'm 30_   
_But saying that out loud is probably gonna hurt me_   
_Got nothing from our label_   
_Bitch pay me what you owe me_   
_If you play guitar, you can't want things_   
_And if you really love me_   
_You should want the best for me_

_Everyone is sad when.._   
_When bands break up_   
_Well, guess guess guess guess what?  
They're defeated as fuck  
Shamed out of money by their own culture  
Nice to fucking meet you, let's get a little see-through"_

The first verse was complicated because of how fast the lyrics were sung compared to the tempo, but he was used to it. It made the song sound somewhat angrier. Now it was Utakata's tiny part.

_"I like cool shirts_   
_I like cold rings_   
_I want a big house_   
_I want nice things_

_I want jet packs for all my friends_  
 _I want a big house_  
 _I want nice things"_ \--then back to him.

_"You don't love me the same_   
_It's such a fucking shame_   
_I don't deserve as much_   
_As all your pop faves_

_You wanna hear my art_   
_But only on your terms_   
_So learn these fucking words.."_

* * *

They played it a few times and once they settled on something they felt genuine the trio took a break. Utakata took out his bubbler and started blowing delicate soap bubbles that made them smile a little.

"So.." --the only normal-looking guy --and weirdly enough the most bizarre of the bunch-- finally spoke.-- "the tension between you two suddenly increased and both acting like you have no clue doesn't do me any better, so if you could please explain what the hell is going on I'd be infinitely thankful.." --his tone was so similar to Gaara's but at the same time so different; the redhead's was friendly and playful, the other's was sophisticated and arrogant. Speaking of Gaara, he was the first one to talk.

"Naruto and Sasuke ended their relationship and I'm helping him get over it.." --he replied with extreme simplicity, decided to not go into details. The third-wheel here just smirked and kept blowing bubbles like an aristocratic prick. 

"So I'm gonna be third-wheeling again until either one of you gets a partner, got it.." --the tallest man in the room got up.-- "I'm guessing you both are tired and I have a lesson to teach, so you both can get going to Naruto's place to cuddle or whatever asexual couples do and let me live my big lonely life in peace. See you tomorrow boys!" --and just like that he kicked them out, leaving the two no option other than comply.

During the drive home Naruto was the one to speak up.

"About what Uta said.. about us being together.. I.. I want to try.." --the happiness in the redhead's eyes as he heard that could be seen from miles away as he nodded, trying to stay as low as possible.

"Alright.. do you still want that pizza you talked about earlier?.. you know.. to celebrate and such.." --his cheeks were redder than a tomato and the Uzumaki couldn't help but grin at that, ruffling his already messy hair which felt sticky because of the sweat.

In the end they had a fun night eating pizza and watching anime on Netflix, laughing their asses off while curled up in the couch. It felt so good to be able to be like this with someone again, this time without the steamy factor. They were just two guys that liked each other romantically chilling and being themselves, loving in the softest, healthiest and cutest way you could possibly think of. And Naruto not even felt stuff, but the stuff he felt was good; things like happiness, fuzziness and that warmth of loving is all he'd ever liked, all he'd ever needed..

And when he thpught he was over all of it, all the pain, the problems started like a bucket of ice in winter season.


	3. Dream Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry for fangirling so much in this, but my fangirl with a big fat platonic crush instincts just activated the second I started writing and just couldn't stop ever since.
> 
> Also, a bit too late but I would recommend reading every chapter with the song in the album on repeat..

So Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru were finally free to sleep at night. Ever since Gaara and Naruto started dating the redhead was so damn happy he smiled practically all the time, which in consequence made his siblings happy and, as we all know, happy Temari means happy Shikamaru. 

Now they were all outside of Gaara's door with their ears glued to the cold, white surface. Naruto was in there with him. And they were _alone_. Of course, they knew about their brother's sexuality and therefore that it was impossible _anything_ happened, but it still intrigued them what in hell they did when they were together. Did they just kiss and cuddle? Did they talk? **_Did they put on short skirts and dance around the room?_** No one knew, and that's what made it all so exciting.

For a long time everything was silent, but when they almost gave up the sound of bass strumming gave them hope once again. And of course, when Gaara's soft voice filled the room with the amazing song of Chikatto Chika Chika along with Naruto's wheezing, everyone barely managed to contain laughter themselves, the thought of the redhead dancing along making it all even worse in their position. The two spent the entire evening singing anime memes like Niko Niko Nii and others. So of course, when both came out to take Naruto back to his apartment, the three lost their shit.

"Damnit Gaara, didn't know you were such a weeb!" --started Kankuro as the others wheezed uncontrollably.

"Can you teach me the Chika dance? Please?" --continued Temari, making her boyfriend laugh harder and her brother blush like crazy.

"M-me too please!" --they could barely talk, knowing they'd tease the redhead with this _forever_.

Speaking of him, he looked as red as his hair and his eye twitched. Then, with a light book, he hit the three in the head.

"You all are the worst.. you've overdone yourselves, spying on me and Naruto.." --he sounded so embarrassed and disappointed it was adorable, especially for the blonde beside him who was almost dying because damn. Embarrassed Gaara is the cutest, change my mind.

In the end they managed to escape the other two Sand siblings, Shikamaru going with them mostly to talk to Naruto and Gaara about how he was doing. They had been planning a big sleepover with the entire group but since Sasuke and Naruto's breakup everything went to hell.

"So.. are you doing good, Naruto? It was a long relationship after all, if me and Tema broke up now I'd be devastated.." --Naruto had always felt jealous of those two. They were so close and had so much fun together all the time. It used to be like that with him and Sasuke.. and then they graduated, and it all went downhill from there. So here he was, silent and thinking about how to respond to that. Was he doing good? Well, no. He was better, but not _good_. He sighed and smiled sadly, knowing very very well he couldn't lie to Shikamaru, it was impossible.

"I'm.. better.. not over him yet, but it hasn't been that long so.." --he sighed again and the redhead held his hand, something that the other man obviously noticed. He smirked and chuckled.

"Well, it seems to me you're on the right path. I was worried, not gonna lie, but now that I've seen it's all good I can finally sleep at night.." --he smiled supportively like he always did. Now that he thought about it, Shikamaru had always been a great friend for him, just like Sakura and Gaara, and maybe if he didn't support his relationship with Gaara's sister so much he'd be very much into him.

They arrived at the apartment and the redhead smiled softly, pecking the blonde's lips in a sweet way before he and his friend went down. And once he was gone, the true questioning started. Of course.

"So Gaara huh?" --he could hear the smirk on his face and his cheeks went a light pink.

"Well, he's adorable.. and really smart.. and kinda hot but I wouldn't spend the night with him like that"

"I hope it's because you respect his sexuality"

"You know it is, I would never do something so terrible to him y'know"

"You're a good guy"

"I try my best.."

They smiled at each other and laughed loud and healthy, entering the Uzumaki's home between jokes and small-talk. This was certainly refreshing, and now Naruto finally remembered how it was to actually _live_. They ate ramen for dinner, played a few games of Shogi in which obviously the black-haired man won every single time, watched the clouds together and, finally, the blonde showed him one of the songs he'd been working on.

"Now this one's supposed to be sung by Gaara, but since he's not here I'm gonna do it myself y'know" --he grinned and scratched the back of his neck, putting his hands in position before he started playing.

" _Am I the boy you dreamed of?_  
 _Oh, living in your subconscious, oh_  
 _Do you believe in love? Oh_  
 _And is it because of me?_  
 _Yeah if it's up to me_  
 _Am I the boy you dreamed of?_  
 _Oh, living in your subconscious, oh_  
 _Do you believe in love? Oh_  
 _And is it because of me?_  
 _Yeah if it's up to me_  
 _Say it all_

...

 _Build-A-Boy_  
 _Pick my pieces_  
 _Overjoyed_  
 _Never leave your_  
 _Heart destroyed_  
 _I'm your boy_  
 _Custom-made_  
 _Your beloved getaway_  
 _I'm your favorite holiday_  
 _You'll never be alone with me_ "

In the end Shikamaru had to leave, and Naruto went to sleep thinking about pink hair, green eyes and a handsome face he never wanted to see again. If he only knew..

* * *

Things were going great between the two and both had learned something new about the other. Gaara learned that Naruto's stupidly the most supportive partner he's ever had, and Naruto learned that being with an asexual guy didn't bother him at all. In fact, it was apparently all he needed. Between how overly sexual the relationship with his childhood friend was and the band they almost never cuddled or just hung out, but since with Gaara it was pretty much all they could do he found himself happier than ever in a matter of days. Their routine was: wake up in the morning, kiss, have breakfast, practice with Utakata and Bee, cuddle, compose until 3 AM and fall asleep between warm hugs and kisses. It was just perfection. Well, until Sasuke and Sakura decided to visit in the middle of a practice session.

They were playing one of their new songs when a knock on the front door made them stop suddenly. The blonde sighed and, lazily, walked over to the door and opened it. Obviously, he almost dropped his guitar to the ground when his ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, who also happened to be his best friend, were standing with a worried look on their faces. Gaara noticed the silence and decided to check, not liking what he saw. He frowned and rapidly put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, then spoke with a tone so cold it almost froze everything around them.

"What are you two doing here?" --the way he talked gave flashbacks of the redhead's old self to everyone in the room. Sasuke gulped and licked his lips, holding Sakura's hand tighter.

"I.. we came to talk to Naruto.. are we interrupting something?" --he asked half-scared and half-mockingly, smirking and arching his eyebrows. Before anyone could say anything else, Killer Bee irrupted in the scene.

"Yo, bro, yes you are, get out of here 'cause you've cause enough bad- oh yeah" --he told them, in his typical rhymes, to basically fuck the hell off. The only present lady was both shocked and sad, not only because they couldn't explain things to Naruto and keep up the friendship like they wanted to, but also because it might be the last time they saw him. She should've seen it coming though, since she'd been a terrible friend by sacrificing it all for a highschool crush. Then the blonde spoke up.

"It's okay, Bee-san, Gaara. I'll talk to them, I wanna hear their version of the facts.. we were friends after all" --he replied kindly and the sad smile on his lips --which was the saddest one they'd ever seen on him-- finished breaking the pink-haired girl's heart. The other two men couldn't do anything but comply to his wishes and went back in, Naruto closing the door behind him so they'd talk outside.-- "I'm here, spill. I'll see if I give you a chance to keep our friendship afterwards." --the sudden cold tone in his voice gave Sasuke the chills, since it had never been directed towards him.

"I'll go straight to the chase, no shenanigans this time around.." --he began and took in a deep breath before saying what needed to be said.-- "you may be loud, dumb as rocks, busy, annoyingly repetitive on your dreams and dramatic as fuck.. but you were my first friend, the first person to ever see me for who I was instead of my last name and that won't ever change.. so please, even though I've been an asshole to you ever since we met.. stay beside me.."

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. Was this really happening? Was this whole situation even real? He had to ask, goddamnit.

"Is.. is this for real, Sasuke?" --he asked with his voice cracking, tears immediately flooding his eyes. Sasuke sighed and nodded softly.

"Yes.. it is.." --this time his voice was firm, convinced that the awkwardness between them would finally be over and everything would be the same way as before...

Oh _what a fool_.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole." --said the blonde as he turned away from him, even more brokenhearted than before, and entered his apartment.


End file.
